Bomb Threat
Bomb Threat is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. The Development Division will soon begin their investigation of Dolor Odor thanks to the Hunters' assistance. The Commander returns to Pioneer 2 to discover that Kranz is back in action again and about time too. The government received word that the Arkz intend to destroy Molae Venti with explosives. The Commander must dispatch one of the Hunters to the scene and put a stop the enemy's irrational violence as soon as possible. Karen confidentially requests the Commander to not talk to Kranz about his accident in the Morgue nor mention the cloning, as she suspects no one has briefed him on his unfortunate circumstance. Unknown to her, he briefly mentioned that he had skipped one ID scan before the Morgue attack, so his memory is somewhat jumbled. Nevertheless, with Kylria's newfound information on Blitz, Karen wholeheartedly believes the Hunters may soon be able to locate the Great Shadow. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 19-1 From: Government Mission: We've received word on the Arkz's plans. They want to blow up Molae Venti. Hurry to the scene to secure the explosives and put a stop to their plans. Stage: Molae Venti Requirements: Clear Odor Encounter Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Memoru (Spit Out) Team rules: Defeat Memoru within 15 minutes; Phase duration is limited to 30 seconds; Dice Minimum 3/Dice Maximum 6 Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Kylria / Teifu / Viviana / Orland Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun / Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Dream Present / Final Homework (Homework subplot) / Ragol's Photo Bomb Threat takes place on the Molae Venti map in a 4x6 grid. Memoru (represented by the red circle) begins the fight northeast of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is southwest. Upon completing this quest, the tier 19 level quests will end and tier 20 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 19 quests, Poachers and Phantom Shop 4 (if following the Phantom Shop subplot), incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Nice work, NAME. I had a talk with Karen about various things, I feel a lot better now, okay? I know that claiming my stake in the world... ...Uh, I mean, I know that claiming a bigger stake in Pioneer 2 will be tough, okay? I'll stop concentrating so much on getting a promotion from now on. But that doesn't mean I like Dol Grisen's dictatorship around here. I'm getting the idea that someone's controlling the Arkz from the sidelines. Someone within our own government, if you know what I mean. Okay? I know they've been going on about how we're destroying the planet, but they've been looking for the Great Shadow too, okay? Just like us. The Environment Division is looking very suspicious right now. A source in the Security Division told me that, so it's got to be true! We've got to damage the Arkz and find the Great Shadow first! That's the first step in my new promotion plan, okay? Gah hah hah! ...... The quest Bomb Threat has been added. ...... The quest Poachers has been added. Pentaglass: I'll stop concentrating so much on getting a promotion from now on. But that doesn't mean I like Dol Grisen's dictatorship around here. We've got to damage the Arkz and find the Great Shadow first! That's the first step in my new promotion plan, okay? Gah hah hah! ...... I'm sorry. I just want to get promoted really, okay? Karen: NAME... Molae Venti is under attack by the Arkz. It looks like they're starting to move based on the info they got. The Arkz' irrational violence may result in more victims like Kranz. Please stop them! That's your mission this time. ...Also, Kranz... is back here. The government paid all of his medical bills, of course. Just deal with him like nothing ever happened, all right? And whatever you do, don't talk to him about the cloning. I don't think anyone notified him, so he may not know himself... Oh... Also, Kylria told me that with Blitz's information in hand, we might be able to figure out the location of the Great Shadow. We're almost there... We're finally almost there... Entrance guard: Welcome. I'm taking care of security in the area! Researcher: Hmm... The more I look... The more he seems exactly the same... I had no idea the replication process worked like this... Seeing cloning in action like this is totally different from theory... Kranz: Yo! What's up? How're you doing? Feeling okay? I guess I was off the team for a little while. Sorry to be a burden on all you guys. It musta been lonely without me around! ...... I don't really remember too much before or after the incident. It's like that whole week is a blank in my mind. I can't believe the Morgue was really attacked. How did they get past our security, by the way? Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I feel great. I'm ready to go any time you are. Huh? Kylria? ...... Sorry! I don't remember anything about that... Did I say she was falling for me or something? Whoah...! I feel like someone's been reading my diary or something. Oh, man, lay off my private life for a sec, okay? By the way, have you seen Ino'lis? I don't see her around here. Nobody else knows where she is, either. What's up with her? ...Well, I'm sure she'll come back eventually... With that silly smirk on her face, too, probably. Sil'fer: NAME... I met with Break. He said that me, him, and my sister were all friends... That my sister died so she could save my life... That she was smiling... What do you think? He's lying, isn't he? I just don't know... NAME... Do you know... ...about the Great Shadow? That dream I always have about being stabbed to death... That was the moment when Break actually saved me... I can't believe it... The Great Shadow... I tried to research it, but I couldn't find a single reference. So I figured... ...you know, it might all be a lie or something... But then Relmitos... ...well, it turns out he was Break's master back in the day... He didn't know too much about the Great Shadow, either... But according to him, it really exists, and apparently the government's hiding it... What is the Great Shadow, anyway? Huh? Oh... Yeah, I ran into Kranz. He looked fine... He sure recovered in a hurry... That... was Kranz, right? Could that really be possible, though? I've heard the rumors, but are they true? Cloning... I suspect that our daily body scans are for storing our memory. The stored memories are put into a clone in case we die... Is that true? Who is that Kranz over there, anyway? What happened to the Kranz I had so much fun with together? What happens to someone once his memories are copied? How does he feel? Are we supposed to be happy now that he's back with us? Or... Should I be mourning for the death of the Kranz I really lived with? Are we at the point where nobody has to die anymore? ...... Well, in that case, why did my sister have to die? Why'd she leave me all alone...? Relmitos: I guess it's time to tell you. I've been around for a very long time. This body... well, I'm taking a lot of medication. Do you know of the growth-control drugs newmans use? I'm taking an enhanced version of those. Oh, don't worry about it. I'm fine. It doesn't matter anymore. It really doesn't. I don't have much time left to live. I shall let my body float in the chaos for the first time in ages. I know this sounds imprudent of me, but to me, this is a wonderful way to pass the time. I only have two concerns. One of them is Break, my disciple. I did something to him that I'm very sorry for. You could say that I was the reason why he strayed from his path. I came this far because I thought I could right his way somehow... My other concern is Endu, of the Arkz. What is that man, anyway...? It's so strange. I've lived for a very long time, and I can tell whether I know somebody or not just by locking swords with him in battle. However, whenever I fight that man, sometimes I feel that I know him, and sometimes I feel that I don't. There are times when I even start to wonder if he's human. Who is he, anyway...? Orland: Yeah, it's just like Break said. Relmitos was his master, and he's my master, too. I mean, the whole reason why we joined the Hunter's Guild was because Relmitos was concerned about Break... That, and we received orders from a high-ranking official to watch the movements of both the government and the Arkz and to mediate between the two groups, in order to keep them from causing too much damage. My master wanted to help, so he took up the job. So, in the end, the government and the Arkz have pretty much the same ambition. In public, there are those who worry about the balance between Pioneer 2 and Ragol. But in private, there are those willing to give up everything for their own desires. That is what Master must be thinking. He must be trying to balance out the two sides' public goals while separating the two groups from their private ones. Master has been saying one same thing to me over and over, that our mission would be very difficult because human beings do house both good and evil at the same time... Stella: Glustar was really worried, nyah. He apologized to me. He said he was sorry. There's no point in apologizing to me... But... I forgive him, nyah. I'll be the only one that forgives him. Nobody else may forgive him, but I will. You know what? I know all about Glustar's dreams. I know all the money he needed for them, too. But he won't do anything he isn't allowed to do anymore, nyah. I won't let him. We'll do our best to earn the money we need together. Glustar's gonna do his best, too. We're going to do our best together! I swear it! Nyah! Viviana: I made up with Memoru a little while back. I guess it was all a misunderstanding from the start... I had no idea that was what happened to the pendant... ...Arrrgh, I feel so stupid. Oh, well. At least everything's all right now. ...... You know what Master Saligun told me? She said that I should believe in the people I truly like. Things can pop up all the time that you don't understand... But when that happens, just try believing in the people that are truly important to you... I think it'd be pretty neat if we could go to the Tower of Caelum together, the three of us. ...Once this battle is over, of course. Don't worry. I'm going to stay a Hunter until then. I know Memoru's still a member of the Arkz. It's just business. I can tell the difference, you know. Director's Room guard: Most of the external work on the Morgue is complete or nearing completion. Even so, we really lost a lot here... Most of our C.A.R.D. Technology is still intact, but much of the research data we've built up has been irrevocably lost. ...Still, we gotta think about the future! We're all working day and night to bring the Morgue fully back to normal. You hang in there too, Commander! Researcher: If I close my eyes, like this... ...... Ah! ...It's better. Ohhh, it's finally better! Officer: The Central Control System is fully operational. Kranz is all better, too. He's already back in action. He lost some of his memory, I guess, but otherwise he's fine. We may have lost our research data... ...but it's a temporary loss of memory. That's how we see it. Mission provisioner: (if Phantom Shop 1-3 were completed) Monica's back again. She sure likes to eat. I guess she still hasn't given up. She doesn't know when to quit... Of course, I guess I make my living off clients like this, so I better shut up before I offend anyone. Anyway, she wants you to go to Tener Sinus this time. There's a mail from the client herself with all the details. Take a look at that first. ...... The quest Phantom Shop 4 has been added. Mission provisioner: All the information is already in the database. This mission is yours to take, or yours to refuse. So think about it. Quest dialogue ---- Memoru: It's an order... Sorry. (After inflicting significant pain upon Memoru.) Memoru: That sure hurt! Vivi... I can't take any more of this... Post-quest dialogue ---- Thanks to you, we were able to recover the explosives. However, we fully expect that the Arkz will strike again. In the meantime, we intend to continue our investigation. If something else happens, we'll be sure to call on you again. Security Division Category:Hunters story quests